All The Better
by Star of Airdrie
Summary: Starfire and Earth customs. Never a good mix. It's Halloween. Be afraid. Be very afraid.


_Hi everyone. No, I wasn't planning on another fic, but when I saw a contest on deviantArt to "Dress up your Favorite DC Couple for a Hallowe'en Party", my mind came up with some interesting possibilities, all Richard- and Kory-centric of course. The original is written for the DC comic book universe, so I've revamped it for the Teen Titans cartoon universe for our fandom here._

_That being said, this one-shot was originally written for a more, shall I say, mature Richard and Kory. I've worked it as a suggestive 'T', with grown up superheroes thinking about grown up things. Thinking, not doing. In this story, they would be somewhat over 18 and it would be long after the cartoon series ended._

_For set up to this story, Richard and Kory would have just gotten back together after a break up. It could easily be seen as a follow up to my one-shot _Triangulation, _but was written as a stand alone. In the current DC Universe continuity: Dick Grayson is now Batman and Koriand'r is now with the R.E.B.E.L.S., about to fight the Psions. Bruce Wayne is about to return and create a team with the Batman theme. This story is set in the future from that continuity, so Starfire would have just returned from space before the couple has just reunited romantically. Other than that, consider their cartoon pasts are canon, as are things such as her speech pattern. I hope this makes sense._

**All The Better**

"Hugh Hefner and a Playboy Bunny."

"You _are not_ dressing like a Playboy Bunny in public."

Kory cocked a brow. When did that type of thing bother Dick Grayson? "May I remind you what I wear when I do the fighting of crime?" Kory's costume as the hero Starfire had been modified as she matured. Her mid-drift wasn't the only thing that showed any longer.

"That's different. More ideas, Kory, come on, it's still your turn."

"It is only 'my turn' as you say, because you could not do any of the coming up with the ideas of what to wear to this Hallowe'en party we must attend."

He gave her that lop-sided grin that she fell in love with, how many years ago was it now? "I'm not creative when I'm sleepy."

A smile played on the Tamaranean's lips. _Oh, yes Richard, you really are._ "Poor baby. Perhaps we should go to bed. Or are you too sleepy for that as well?"

_And miss out on the hot Alien lovin', you little minx? _"No to bed at least for now and definitely not too sleepy, so just behave for a little while longer. We have to figure out costumes for Bruce's party next Saturday tonight."

"Yessir!" She said with a playful salute. "You always have to be leader, do you not, oh scheduler-in-chief."

"Selected, not elected."

"And for me, I was only born to it," she said with a playful pout.

"Does that make us even?"

She winked. "We'll decide later." Richard chuckled and Kory gave him a satisfied smirk_._ Yup, she still had it. "Aquaman and Mera?"

"No."

"Green Arrow and Black Canary?"

"No."

"Nightwing and Starfire."

"Oh, sure. Like Bruce won't do something horrible to us for that. Didn't we agree that we wouldn't go to the party as superheroes?"

"Yes, but..." Starfire, or rather, Kory Anders purred. "Shall we attend dressed as the Batman and Robin?"

"You have no survival instinct, do you?"

Kory shrugged. "Robin and Batgirl."

"Kory, that isn't even funny." Richard considered it. "But then again-"

"Richard, I will do the blasting of you if you finish that thought." Kory's voice was tight and her eyes glowed green.

"Hey! You were the one that brought it up!"

"Yes, but you were supposed to do the telling of me that it was a horrible idea, that in comparison that my companionship is superior, that you prefer the way I-"

He stopped her with a kiss. Could he have been that stupid, to have fallen into such an obvious trap? Dick had seen one or the other redhead in some sort of romantic way from age 13 on, and both of Kory and Barbara had played that game from time to time.

"Where were we?" Richard asked, trying to distance himself from his mistake as quickly as possible.

"I believe you were about to do the apologizing to me."_ Was her tone that seductive? _"I believe the parlance is, should we not take this somewhere else." _Yes, it was._

"Not yet, Kory, we are going to figure out what to wear to this Charity Hallowe'en Ball in Gotham next week and we are going to do it tonight." He gave her a slow smile. "Remember, the quicker we get this done, the quicker we can move on to other... things."

"You do do the driving of a hard bargain, Mr. Grayaon. But as for the party, must we truly attend?" Kory rarely whined, but she was at that point. "There are so many other things that come to mind which I would rather do."

"Yes Kory, we've been over this. We're back together, as in Kory Anders and Dick Grayson are back together. It gets complicated with Starfire and Batman... and given this 'Batman Franchise' business."

"I do fear that it will expand. 'Each franchise independently owned and operated' as you in America say, correct?"

Richard let out a sigh. "God, I hope not."

"Will it last?"

"Probably. Well, I'm not... I'm not sure... Can we talk about this later m'love? We just got back together, you just got back from Vega and the R.E.B.E.L.S. and dealing with the Psions..." Richard stopped when he saw the sadness in Kory's eyes. "I'm sorry, those bastards have hurt you again, and I shouldn't have brought it up."

"'Tis fine."

"Yes, but I should be more sensitive to your feelings."

"I am Tamaranean, I wear my emotions proudly, as opposed to humans. But to be honest, now that I'm back on Earth, the thing I dread is seeing Bruce, or rather, doing the dealing of his reaction to me. He has never liked me and now that you and I are together again-"

"Kory, it doesn't matter. I love you and nothing will change that."

"Nothing will change that again you mean," she countered cocking an eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Kory," he said in a warning tone, and then his voice softened, "we are here to figure out our costumes, and then you can have anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything," he said firmly. "How 'bout Edward and Bella from Twilight? Then I can suck on your neck."

"Richard, I may not be from your world, but even I know that vampires do not sparkle! However, I do like the idea of you doing the sucking of my neck." She offered her throat to him for emphasis.

He growled and leaned forward to taste the soft skin at the juncture of neck and shoulder. "I'm glad some things haven't changed," he muttered, his lips against her neck. He bit her gently for emphasis and Kory purred. Richard gave a frustrated chuckle. "We're getting distracted again."

"Very well. How about you are a Secret Service Agent and I am the President of the United States."

"Not sure if people would get it. Plus we've never had a female American President, Kory."

"I do forget how barbaric your people can be."

"I really don't know how to respond to that."

"Please do not attempt it. There is no defense for that lack of insight in your people," she replied loftily. "Let us do the storming of the brain some more."

Richard was indignant. "Plenty of other countries on Earth have been led by women!"

"We shall see when the US catches up to the Ancient Egyptians. So... Marc Antony and Cleopatra?"

"Hm, possible, but for insulting my country, no."

"Roger Rabbit and Jessica."

"You'd look wonderful and I'd feel like an idiot. No."

"Bonnie and Clyde."

"No."

"The Blues Brothers."

"How could we hide your chest?"

"It is brainstorming, Richard, not all ideas will be good ones."

"Lady Godiva and..."

"Who, her horse?"

"Well... Adam and Eve."

"I love that idea, although it would hurt."

"Pardon?"

"Adam's Rib. Never mind, I wouldn't expect you to know the Old Testament."

"No, I didn't exactly go through Sunday School."

"The Little Mermaid and uh, who was it?"

"The dreamy Prince Eric, the most wonderful of all the Disney Princes..."

"Now I'm jealous of a cartoon character-"

"Ah, you have nothing to worry about, my dearest Richard. They are nothing but fictitious characters, two-dimensional ones represented on paper or film."

"Any of the Disney Princesses would work really for you, but it's too obvious."

"Not even Beauty and the Beast?"

"No."

"Okay, other Fairy Tales. Aladdin and the Lamp? I could be a Genie."

"No."

"The Three Little Pigs."

"Not a couples thing, Star."

"Jack and the Bean Stalk."

"Well you are taller than me." They shared a laugh, enjoying falling back into the easy give and take conversation.

"OK, Jack the Giant Killer."

"Never."

"Ah, that's sweet. Hansel and Gretel?"

"No way. I couldn't see portraying your brother."

"No, perhaps not. Ruthin'draal and the Graarl'ur Griznik?"

"Who?"

"Well, who said it had to be an Earthen Fairy Tale?"

"The fact that it's an Earth party?"

"Party pooper! I am out of Fairy Tales I think. Oh wait, how about Little Red Riding-Hood?"

"That could work. Sure."

"Really? You are not saying that because it is becoming the late."

"Yes, I believe it is."

"Good, because I would _really_ like for you to do the taking of me to bed now. We can work on getting the costumes together later."

"Hold that thought for one moment, m'love. One call to Alfred and we won't have to worry about the costumes until it's time to put them on."

"Glorious!"

"Hi Alfred, it's Dick. Can you get costumes together for Kory and me for Bruce's Halloween Ball next week?"

There was only a moment of silence as Alfred responded on the other side of the line.

"Thanks, Alfred. Yes, Kory is going as Little Red Riding-Hood and I'm going as the Big Bad Wolf."

"Uh, Richard-"

Richard held up a finger to silence her, giving her the universal 'I'll be a minute' sign but tempering it with a gorgeous smile. She wanted to stamp her foot, but they were still in the honeymoon phase of their rekindled relationship.

Richard continued on with some measurements and how he envisioned the costumes.

"Richard!" Her tone was not to be ignored.

"Excuse me Alfred, Kory needs to say something to me." He placed his hand over the receiver.

"There has been a misunderstanding," she said as she moved toward him with a bit of a smirk and he was sure an extra sway of her hips. He swallowed hard as she stepped right in front of him, their chests nearly touching. "I was under the impression that I would be the Big Bad Wolf and you would be Little Red Riding-Hood."

"But Kory, the wolf is a boy and Lil' Red is a girl-"

She inched closer. "But the wolf is pretending to be the Grandmother, is he not?"

Richard swallowed again. "Well, yes."

Kory made a not-so-subtle move to place her chest against her as she inched forward again. "And the wolf is taller than the young girl, is he not?"

This time, Richard was unable to swallow. "Uh, huh, yes?"

She nipped at his earlobe. "Yes or no?"

_Good Lord, what did she have planned with this? _"Yes."_  
_

She purred before she blew in his ear, quoting "Or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow you're-" and with just the right amount of force, and for just about a second longer than he thought he could handle. He nearly stumbled back onto the kitchen counter. Was he really going to take the time to point out that it was a quote from the wrong wolf from the wrong fairy tale? Yeah, right. He somehow forced his arm over to the Dixie cups by the sink – yes, you can't be too careful about germs, it was cold and flu season after all – and managed to grab the top one, find the faucet, fill the cup and find his mouth and take a sip. No small feat.

The water allowed him to wet his throat enough to actually speak rather than squeak. "So, Kory, let me be sure that I understand you correctly. We are going as Little Red Riding-Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. You are going to be dressed as the Big Bad wolf, who will be in turn pretending to be Little Red Riding-Hood's Grandmother. I, on the other hand, will be dressed as Little Red Riding-Hood that evening."

She gave him her most innocent smile. Oh, she had those down pat. "Yes, Richard."

Richard took a deep breath. Boy, this was not a fight he wanted to have with Kory, yet dressing as Little Red Riding-Hood to Bruce's Hallowe'en Ball in Gotham among the elite and wealthy and alleged intellectual _cognoscente_ wasn't high on his list either. Yet pride go'eth before the fall, as they say, and as Kory began to play with his collar and unbutton his shirt and caress his chest, he forgot about the bat-teasing and the bat-taunting and the bat-abuse and that YouTube even existed... and the fact that Alfred was waiting for him to come back on the line.

Kory looked up at him with a smirk. "Richard, I believe Alfred awaits updated directions concerning our costumes for the Hallowe'en Party."

Slowly the fog cleared and Richard lifted the phone to his ear, "Uh, Alfred, there's been a change in plans..."

TtTtTtTtTt

FIN

TtTtTtTtTt

_Thank you for reading and the wonderful response to all my work. Reviews are always appreciated._

_I have not forgotten about any of my chapter stories and actually have been working on them. Posting chapters has been a difficult hurdle, but I'm going to get there soon. PM's help, so feel free!_

_Thanks to my husband for the read-throughs and not hitting me for chuckling at my own 'witticisms' late at night, for my niece _aangismyhomie_ for the read through and for the reminder of the name of Prince Eric, and special thanks go out yet again to my sister and Beta, _gamine_. _

_Oh, and for those who have been wondering (and thank you again for the support): my friend Sue, mentioned in _What would you do if it was your last day on Earth_ is doing phenomenally well. She was home from the hospital after her heart and bilateral lung transplant in exactly four weeks without serious setbacks or complications. They kept her busy too: a former public relations manager as well as a professional writer, she spent part of her time at the hospital editing the promotional and fund raising materials for the hospital's various transplant programs. I wonder if they'll give her a break on the hospital bill? _

_Until next time, Airdrie_


End file.
